


Ficlet's

by IntegraHawke (integrahawke)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrahawke/pseuds/IntegraHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair's ficlet : The Lovers Gaze<br/>Fenris' ficlet : Blissful Morning (won!)<br/>Zevran's ficlet : The Dancers</p>
<p>Heh, I didn't finish my Sebastian ficlet. Or I did but I didn't like it as much as I liked these. Only 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lovers Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/gifts).



> Mini Ficlets for Chenria's contest on Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair watching his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the game banter with Wynne.

_**Lovers Gaze** _

          He couldn’t help but watch her as she walked ahead of him, blushing as he realized that Wynne was right. She _did_ sway. But it was her laughter that drew his attention, sweet and light at something Leliana had said to her. It made him think of light caresses that led to a fit of giggles before turning to something magical.

          He loved her smile the most. Especially as she glanced at him, knowing that he watched her. Her smile widened, one that was just for him. And from the sparkle in her eye, he knew she loved him too

 


	2. Blissful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke wakes up next to her love, Fenris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the ficlet that I submitted. It was my favorite! It was inspired by a modernized poem called Forever Thine, Forever Mine, Forever Ours.

_**Blissful Morning** _

          Hawke slowly opened her eyes, sighing contentedly at the feel of warm skin at her back and light breath upon her neck. She smiled as her hair was swept back and lips laid soft kisses behind her ear. _Every morning should be this wonderful_ , she thought as a hand trailed lightly down her arm and onto her hip.

          She turned slowly to him, placing kisses on the lyrium tattoos on his neck as he laid back, working her way up to his lips.

          _Finally mine,_ she thought as she twined her fingers in his hair. _Finally, blissfully, forever mine._


	3. The Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran watches the woman he loves in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by great artwork by Aimo of Zevran and Tabris fighting back to back.

**_The Dancers_ **

_She moves like a dancer, with purpose and grace_ , the Antivan noted, watching as she threw herself into battle. _Moving to a melody only she can hear, bringing death to all who stand before her,_ he thought as he made his way to her.

          What had started out as a game had forever changed his life, made him want to be someone who was worthy of her. _Is this what love does to a man?_ He wondered as they moved together, back to back, blades flashing.

          When none stood before them, she turned to him and he knew his answer.


End file.
